Songs of Their Lives
by snoopykid
Summary: A series of one shots ranging from pre-Frozen to post-Frozen and all the stuff in between. There is no order in timeline, and if you have any requests I will be more than happy to try and write it. This is not going to be a song fic per say but the stories will be based on the songs. Rated T for some songs probably, just to be safe. Read and review!
1. We are One

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWE ANYTHING! Not Frozen (although I wish) and not any of the songs that appear. If I did then I wouldn't be on this site, nor work at minimum wage.

Anyway about this chapter: The first song is from Lion King 2 Simba's Pride. I recommend listening to the song as you read this, because it is just a sweet song. I have it set post-Frozen. I hope you like it, and as I stated before I will take any song request. See you at the bottom (please do not skip the bottom message).

**Songs of their Lives**

_**All the wisdom to lead  
>All the courage that you need<br>You will find when you see  
>We are one<strong>_

**-Lion King 2 'We are One'**

Elsa stared out the window to see a bunch of people skating on the rink that she had created for the day. It was just shy of a month of her dreaded coronation where she had revealed her powers to not only her sister, but to everyone. She had never gave it much thought as the winter lasted only three days and there was amazingly not much damage (unless you count losing two trade partners). After the thaw, she (at the insistence of Anna) had decided to at least dedicate the weekends for open ice skating where the people can come to skate and play while they either wait to see her or just for the fun of it. She sighed and looked out towards the horizon before turning away from the window and went back to her desk to return to the papers.

However as she went to pick up the pen, her hand stopped and for some reason everything came crashing down at once as it dawned on her as to what had occurred. She had never gave what happened much thought since everything had spiraled out of control so fast. The only thing she had ever thought about was that she was thankful that she had her sister back and was no longer having to conceal her powers; but now as she had just looked at that ice rink and the people laughing, for some reason her mind seemed to have caught up with the events. She could have lost everything! Anna…her mind flashed to the fjord as she stared into the cold dead eyes of her little sister!

Her breathing started to quicken as she pulled her hand away from the pen and stood up. Falling back on old habits she tried to hide her hands in her stomach as it started to snow lightly in her office and frost started to coat the windows. As this started happening, she could hear Hans's voice, "_She said you froze her heart! Your sister is dead…because of you!_"

"No." Elsa shook her head trying to fight for some control, "No. Not true."

And yet for a bit it was true. Anna was dead for those few precious minutes. This thought did not help as the snow was now swirling more violently. She was a failure! She failed to protect Anna just as their parents had wanted her too! All that work that she and the king had put in to controlling her powers was for nothing! How could have Anna had forgiven her?! How could the kingdom have forgiven her?! She was a monster! With this thought, Elsa collapsed to her knees as the ice started forming all around her.

Anna in the meantime was sliding down the hall towards the Queen's study. She had just finished up some of the work that Elsa had assigned to her. After Elsa had gotten everything together upon her return to rule, she had divided the tasks between the two of them. Elsa took the more political and economic responsibilities, while Anna took what she deemed was more social and fun responsibilities. She was glad to finally have time to help Elsa, after all that is what she should have been doing this whole time. Helping Elsa control her powers instead of hiding them. Helping her older sister by being supportive, not goofing off like she was doing. Granted she did not know (or rather not remembered) Elsa having powers, but still she should have known that something deeper was going on.

Anna paused and shook her head trying to get the negative thoughts out. She was going to see Elsa about going out and having a bit of fun, not dwelling on the past. Getting her emotions together, she proceeded to the door of the study. However as she came closer, she noticed the large amounts of ice that formed from underneath the door. Seeing this, Anna quickened her pace until she reached the door and knocked, "Elsa! It's me! Open up!"

"I-Anna-please I can't." Elsa's voice came through, although Anna heard it just barely.

"Elsa please. I can help. Trust me." Anna begged now, I will not let her do this to me nor herself again! Anna thought to herself determinedly. When there was no response, Anna sighed, "Fine, if you are not going to trust me, then trust yourself. Please Elsa you can do this. You will not hurt me."

"How do you know? I hurt you not once, but twice. I am a monster." Anna heard this loud and clear, because she was listening a lot closer now and now she was furious.

Squaring her shoulders back and standing straighter, she responded with as much authority as she could muster, "If you are calling yourself a monster, then you are calling me a monster as well."

Elsa had just started to try and pull some of herself together as she heard this, "Wait what? No! Anna you are not a monster! I am! I am the one that hit your head, froze Arendelle, and struck your heart!" As she had said this, she gotten up and started towards the door; she unlocked it as the storm was now starting to become silent, however snow froze in the air and ice was still present.

Slowly as the door opened Anna had responded, "Because we are one." Anna was now looking at Elsa's ice blue eyes and the door opened fully. She frowned as she saw the study, but it was not in disappointment, but in sadness, "What happened Elsa?"

Elsa looked away, "Everything came to me at once. I was looking outside and then when I went back to my paperwork, it…for some reason…it all came to me…"

Anna was confused, what did her sister mean? How could seeing their people…her people having a good time cause all of this? So many questions were running through her head, but she halted them before they all came spilling out at once. Internally sighing, for once she remained calm as if she was approaching a scared animal, "What came to you?" She kept her voice gentle and relaxed, she figured that the more relaxed she was, Elsa would not start to freak again. They just got rid of one winter, they did not need another one so soon.

"Everything Anna. What occurred and what happened to you. It just hit me…how Anna?" Elsa eventually asked.

"How what Elsa?" Anna asked her voice still soft and gentle.

Elsa now looked at Anna fully. She was expecting to see disappointment, but she didn't see that. Instead in her little sister's eyes she saw sadness and love, how was it that Anna was not mad at her? "How is it that you are not mad or upset with me? How is it that you can just stand here and not be afraid or disgusted by me? How is it that Arendelle is not calling for my head?! After everything that father had done for me, I just feel like all of this has let him down somehow."

Anna frowned at this. When Elsa had explained everything to her, she could not help but be disappointed in their parents. Nothing they did was good for anyone, however she did not voice her opinion, because she did not want to make Elsa feel worse than she had already felt about everything, "Oh Elsa…" Anna sighed out and approached her sister. While she could not speak for their father, because she did not know exactly how he would have felt, she could speak for herself and for their people. Placing a gentle hand on her older sister's shoulder she said, "Because Arendelle loves you. I love you."

"How?" Elsa asked, "After everything I have done to you, how can you still love me?"

"As I said Elsa, we are one." Anna said softly and she led Elsa back to the window, "We are sisters. We are always part of each other. Above everything else we are family."

Elsa refused to look out the window. She did not want to see the people as she was still afraid that they were only pretending to be happy, but Anna made Elsa look out the window anyway, "As you go through life you'll see, there is so much that we don't understand." Anna said lightly. Elsa suddenly looked at her surprised as Anna continued, "And the only thing we know, is things don't always go the way we planned."

Anna turned away from the window to meet her sister's questioning gaze as the older said, "I know that things do not always go the way we planned. What are you saying Anna?"

"I am saying that you'll see every day, that we'll never turn away." She responded as she pulled Elsa away from the window. The snow and ice had starting thawing as Anna dragged Elsa out of the room and pulled her quickly down the hallway just like when they were children, "When it seems all your dreams come undone, we will stand by your side filled with hope and filled with pride. We are more than we are; we are one."

Elsa soon recognized the way they were headed and quickly found that they were in the ballroom. It had long since been cleaned of the ice shards that she had created during the coronation and still had haunting memories for her:

"_Catch me Elsa!_"

"_Anna!_"

"_Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show._"

"_Why? Why do you shut me out?! Why do you shut the world out?! What are you so afraid of?!_"

Suddenly she shut those memories down as a newer one came on. The feeling she had on the North Mountain. Freedom for the first time in forever: "_Let the Storm Rage On!_" She closed her eyes as she relished in the freedom, but then opened them as she looked at her sister's concerned expression and then down at her own hands. It was like standing in this very room where everything had started was making her feel like different people: the child that had fun every night with her baby sister, then the princess who had to work to conceal her powers, then the Queen that experienced freedom. Suddenly as she looked at Anna again, she concealed her hands and asked, "If there's so much I must be, can I still just be me. The way I am?" Her voice was soft and uncertain.

Anna understood at once, because it was like she too was seeing what Elsa saw. She may not remember specific events, but she did remember her playful older sister. She also remembered seeing Elsa's transformation to the reclusive and reserved princess, however the moment she remembered the most was at the ice palace. That was the first time she saw her sister free from the chains that was placed on her. It was like that night was a blessing in disguise.

While it seemed like her powers were ok now, Anna knew that Elsa could never try to conceal them again and that now all of this was going against everything she was ever taught. This was a whole new territory that they have never experienced before and there was no one there to really guide them so Elsa was on her own to try and trust herself. Anna watched as Elsa turned away from her and asked again in her soft and uncertain voice, "Can I trust in my own heart, or am I just one part of some big plan?"

Elsa was not really looking for a response from Anna, as more as looking for some sort of sign from their father. After all he was always the one giving her advice and she always looked to him for just about everything that she ever needed…and right now it felt like she needed his permission. Some sort of sign that he approved of her and what she had done: "_Be the good girl you always have to be_."

Anna saw this right away and she gently strode over to her sister. Making Elsa turn back around to look at her, she took her sister's hands away from her body and held them as she guided them out of the ballroom and outside away from the people. They walked in silence and Elsa had no idea where they were going, until a few minutes later she saw two large monuments. She suddenly halted, which caused Anna to stumble back and looked at her.

Anna knew that Elsa had not stepped foot in this area, however she felt like Elsa needed this. She saw her ice blue eyes tear up suddenly and then it lightly started to snow, but gently tugged Elsa forward as she said softly, "Even those who are gone, are with us as we go on. Your journey has only begun." They approached the large stones slowly and Anna could feel her own tears coming on as she felt Elsa's hand leave hers.

Anna watched as Elsa placed her hand on their father's stone and Anna placed her hand on their mother's as she continued speaking just as quietly as they had entered the hillside that over looked Arendelle, "Tears of pain, tears of joy. One thing nothing can destroy, is our pride, deep inside we are one." Elsa looked at Anna again this time as she finished with, "I may not have any powers, and can't imagine what you are go through every day, but I really mean it Elsa; we are one, you and I. We are like the earth and sky one family under the sun. I hope you realize that. You are not and never alone in any of this."

"I think I understand now." Elsa said quietly as she looked back to their father's stone. Smiling for the first time since they began talking she asked, "When did you get so wise?"

Anna smiled, "I learned from the best sis. I may not remember everything from our childhood, but I do remember the good times."

Elsa held her arms out tentatively and Anna fell into them. Holding her little sister closely Elsa whispered, "They would be so proud of you."

"I think they would be proud of us." Anna said firmly, but then she pulled away from her sister and Elsa looked at her quizzically, "I just want you to remember something."

"Oh?" Elsa asked raising her eyebrow.

"I will always love you no matter what." Anna said sincerely.

Elsa smiled back and pulled Anna in for another hug, "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Ok wow that was a bit longer than I anticipated…anyway I hope this was a good start.

The reason I had Anna do Simba's guidance and the reason I thought this would be a good post-Frozen song is because I think Elsa would have needed some reminder that Anna has always loved her no matter what, and that if you really stop and think about it having the gates open and being that close to Anna really goes against all that Elsa was ever taught. Things also escalated in the movie so quickly that I would believe that Elsa really did not have the time to sit back and reflect on any of it. Also not for nothing but Agdar (their father) would not have given Elsa that kind of advice or really shown her that kind of caring side as he was so worried about her powers.

That is it for now, as always please review on your thoughts, questions, and requests. I do have a few songs that I think are good that I am going to do, but I will do my best with any requests I get. As I said this is going to cover pre-Frozen, post-Frozen, and everything in between! Pretty much all that I can think of, even some fun ones too maybe.

This is Snoopykid signing off!


	2. I Wont Say I am In Love

Ok so not too bad of a start: One follow (Sonicthehedgewolf) and One favorite (BellaHartley2014). So thank you to you both for giving this story a chance! You two are awesome!

So the dealio with this chapter: This song is from Hercules. It is set post-Frozen and like the previous chapter, I would recommend listening to it as you read or after you read. Again like the first chapter this will consist of sisterly fluff and a bit of Kristoff/Anna. See you at the bottom =)

**Songs of their Lives**

**I Won't Say I am in Love**

Anna groaned as she collapsed into the couch underneath her favorite painting, "What's the matter with me? You would think a girl would learn."

It was just mere hours after Elsa used her powers in the courtyard. The sun was not quite setting, but it was getting close to dinner and the people were already headed home. Kristoff had thanked her and Elsa again for the sled; and then proceeded to tell them that he and Sven were going on a weekend trip with the harvesters now that summer was back. Just the thought of him gone (granted it is only just for a couple days), made her heart ache. Subconsciously her hand went to her lips, and her thoughts drifted to the moment that they shared their first kiss. It was passionate yet delicate, and the fiery feeling of his hands wrapped around her made her feel safe.

"Thought I'd find you here," Anna jumped up off the couch as Elsa seemed to glide into the room. Elsa had been looking for her little sister since she had called it a night with her people. She held a hand over her mouth to stifle her giggles as Anna was sputtering out excuses as to why she was hiding in the portrait room, after a few more minutes, Elsa decided to give Anna's mouth a break, "Ok relax Anna. I didn't ask for an explanation. Just pointing out a fact that I simply found you."

"Oh ok…sorry. I just ramble when I am nervous. Not that you make me nervous, but that it is a default thing for me, and…" Anna kept rambling.

"Anna!" Elsa yelled over her sister's rambling as she went over to her and placed her hands on her sister's shoulders. Anna shut her mouth immediately, and it was then that Elsa saw her eyes widen in shock. Quickly she removed her hands off her shoulders and began to rub them together nervously, "Sorry, I didn't mean to touch you without asking. I just wanted you to stop rambling and-"

"No it's ok." Anna said softly as she reached her hands out. Elsa looked at them and Anna smiled, "You never need my permission."

Elsa smiled back and grabbed Anna's hands and Anna gave them a squeeze, "So," Elsa said breaking the silence, "who were you talking to?"

"Oh, I was kind of talking to Joan." Anna said motioning to the painting as she led Elsa to the couch and they sat down.

"About what?" Elsa asked curiously. She knew from their parents and the castle staff that Anna made friends with the painting once the door had been shut.

Anna looked away from Elsa this time feeling ashamed, "It's stupid…I mean I am stupid. I cannot seem to learn the first time around and I don't want you to be upset."

Elsa was now confused as she listened to Anna berate herself and she did not like it, "Hey you are not stupid." Elsa said firmly using her 'queen' tone. When Anna did not look at her, she took her hand underneath her sister's chin and made Anna look at her, "I mean it. You are not stupid and I do not want you telling yourself otherwise."

"Elsa it is true though. I mean I cannot seem to learn my lesson."

"Well then I will help you learn. Just tell me what is going on snowflake." Elsa said gently.

Anna smiled at the nickname and nodded as she frowned again as she got up and crossed her arms over her chest. She heaved a sighed and said, "The reason why I am calling myself stupid is because if there's a prize for rotten judgment, I have already won that."

Elsa cocked her head to the side, "Anna what are you talking about?"

"Come on Elsa. Hans? Yea I know how to pick'em don't I?" Anna scowled darkly. Before Elsa could respond Anna continued as her scowl softened and she continued, "However I know that no man is worth the aggravation." Feeling more determined and as if she had the answers to all her problems, Anna said strongly, "That's ancient history, been there, done that!"

Elsa stood up and saw that Anna was now on guard. She thought about her sister's words and it clicked. The ice harvester…so that is what or rather who this is about. She was watching them closely as they had skated on the rink that she had created, and she heard from the undercover guard what occurred at the dock. So her little sister is in love huh? Elsa smiled as she saw the dreamy gleam that came across her sister's eyes, but then how it seemed to vanish as Anna tried to conceal what she was fighting, "So you are in love huh?" Elsa eventually asked already knowing the answer.

"What?! No! I am done with love." Anna stated firmly, "It brought me nothing but trouble, and besides you were right. I know nothing about love, you do."

Elsa did not try and hide her laugh, "Says the girl that jumped in front of a sword to save…oh I do not know…me."

"You are different. Of course I love you." Anna said sincerely, "And you are the only one I love."

"Olaf? You do not love Olaf?" Elsa asked pretending to be scandalized.

"What? No! I mean yes! Why wouldn't I?!" Anna asked incredulously.

"So then do you love a certain blonde haired man that has a reindeer and collects ice for a living?" Elsa drawled out really amused how red Anna was getting. Oh she was enjoying this, "I think his name was…Christopher?"

"Kristoff." Anna corrected firmly yet dreamily. However seeming Elsa's smirk, she shook her head, "No. No I do not love him."

"Who do you think you're kidding? The way you talk and look at him says that he's the earth and heaven to you. Why try to keep it hidden?" Elsa asked sincerely, not wanting Anna to hide her feelings, especially since she could see that he also likes her too. Granted she only met him a couple times, but you would have to be utterly blind to not see the looks they shoot at one another.

Anna turned away from Elsa not wanting to hear anymore, but unfortunately for her Elsa was not letting her little sister get away that easily, "Honey, I can see right through you. You can't conceal it, I know how you feel and," she stepped in front of Anna and saw her turning red again, "who you're thinking of…" She added in a sing-song voice.

Anna groaned and pushed Elsa away. She was getting aggravated now, because she couldn't…no wouldn't take the chance that she could be wrong, "No chance. No way. I won't say it, no, no." With that, Anna stormed out of the portrait room and down the hall.

Elsa groaned now, and followed her sister. Picking up her pace, she cut Anna off and replied, "Come on, I see you swoon, and sigh when you think about him. Why deny it?"

"It's too cliché!" Anna stated arms crossed as she dodged her sister and continued down the hall. They came to a door and Anna continued softly, "I won't say I'm in love."

Elsa continued to follow as they went into a study. She watched as Anna allowed her hand to run over the fabric of the couch, "I thought my heart had learned its lesson. It feels so good when you start out." Despite Anna having admitted in the beginning that this resulted from Hans, Elsa still mentally cursed him as Anna said, "My head is screaming, get a grip, girl; unless you're dying to cry your heart out!"

"You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling." Elsa said softly. She knows her sister is hurting, and she did not want Anna punishing herself just because of a mistake, "I am not buying it, I saw you hit the ceiling." Anna looked at her sister this time as Elsa continued, "Face it like a grown up. When are you going to own up that you got it bad?"

Anna turned away and moved away to the fireplace. She knows what Elsa is trying to do, and while she appreciates it, she does not need it nor want it. She meant what she said before and she will keep on saying it, "No chance. No way. I won't say it, no, no."

However this time when she said that, the image of Kristoff appeared in her mind. She saw his grin, heard his laugh, and remembered the feeling of flight when he spun her around. Elsa saw a dreamy look appear on her face, she knew she was winning this. She just had to keep pushing because she'd be damned if she allowed Hans's actions take away her sister's ability to love and trust another man.

Of course Elsa would keep her eye on Kristoff, but so far all she could see was that he was genuine, "Give up. Give in." Elsa said again this time in a sing-song voice, "Check the grin you're in love."

Anna felt her lips and indeed she was grinning. So shaking her head, she stated, "This scene won't play. I won't say I'm in love."

"You're doing flips, read my lips, you're in love." Elsa stated in a tone as if it was based on fact, because let's face it her sister was in love…and if Kristoff was willing to race all the way back to Arendelle for her, then it really was true love. Also let's face it, she was the older sister and it was her job to embarrass her younger sister about her crush.

"You're way off base." Anna replied back. She was getting really tired of repeating herself now, "I won't say it again. No!"

"You are-"

"Get off my case! I won't say it!" Anna held her head and looked out the window. Suddenly she could see Kristoff in his sleigh and Sven pulling away from the stables. They were heading towards the gate. A sudden loss gripped her heart as she watched them, and she did not want him to leave.

Elsa walked over to the window to join her. Seeing the look on her face, she knew that the time for pushing was over, "Don't be proud." Anna looked at her sister and could tell that Elsa was done playing, "Its' okay, you're in love."

"How do you know? How do I know? The last time-"

"Was different. It was partially my fault. I pushed you to Hans. You clung to him because we were not here for you. But Anna," Elsa was still looking out the window, "do not let Hans change your view on love." Anna looked back to the window and she saw Kristoff halt the sleigh. Stepping out, she watched as he went through his stuff what she supposed was his final check that he had everything, "Go. Wish him luck for me."

Anna looked at her sister and saw her grin. She threw her arms around her sister, "Thank you Elsa."

Elsa returned the hug, "Your welcome, but Anna?"

"Yes?"

"I do not want to hear anything about any weddings just yet. Got it?" Elsa asked sternly…or rather tried to be stern.

"Got it. I learned my lesson remember?" Anna asked grinning widely and she ran out of the room.

Elsa shook her head and returned to the window to continue to watch the ice harvester. He then suddenly turned to look up at the window and gave a small wave. Elsa saw him and gave him a wave back, "I better not be wrong about you." Elsa muttered to herself.

"Oh Elsa!" Elsa spun around quickly as she saw Anna poke her head back into the room.

"Anna, you better get going if you want to see him before he leaves." Elsa said motioning to the window. Looking outside she held up a wait signal and he must have saw it, because she saw him nod.

"I know I just wanted to let you know something."

"Oh and what could that possibly be that you have to tell me this instant?"

Anna grinned a Cheshire cat grin at her sister, "At least out loud I won't say I'm in love." She winked and Elsa heard her run down the hall, "Out of my way! Excuse me! Sorry! Coming through!" Elsa shook her head, of course she should have known that Anna had to have the last word.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So why this song? I felt that this would have fit Anna perfectly, especially after the whole thing with Hans. I mean I would think after she truly thought about the aftermath of his kiss, she would kind of start questioning it a bit. As for Elsa, well I would think that she would have a good judge of character, of course though she may still have reservations with him for a bit, but hey if she sees that Anna is genuinely happy for the right reasons I would think she would tell Anna to go for it. Anyway how did I do? Remember you guys can give me songs and tell me if you want pre, post, or middle of the story. I do not bite I swear! My bark is worse! =)


	3. The Story of Us

The most amazing chapter summary you will ever in your life time read (ok maybe not): This song is by Taylor Swift. It spans from 'Do you Wanna Build a Snowman' and skips to the coronation party. Also this is told from Anna's POV and as always it is meant with sisterly feels. And of course I do not, nor would I ever, own Frozen. Heck I do not even own the song!

**Songs of their Lives**

**The Story of Us**

_**Elsa- 13 Anna- 10**_

I watched as she slowly closed the door once more. I had watched her walk down the hallway, from what I would assume, was from one of her study sessions. I sighed as I laid on the couch in the portrait room and looked up at Joan. It had been five years since Elsa gave me a look of sadness and closed the door on me for what feels like for good. I cannot believe that we used to be sisters, actually not just sisters but best friends!

In fact I do not know of anyone who had a relationship like ours was. In fact I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us. You know to people, my future prince, my kids…I dreamed I would tell them all the adventures we used to have. Elsa would have told them how we met (like how I was born and the havoc we caused) and the sparks that flew instantly as we became close. I imagine the people would say, "They're the lucky ones."

I rolled over so I am now on my side staring into nothingness…well that is not entirely true. Another painting caught my eye in the hallway and I slowly got up and approached it. Oh Elsa, I sighed as I stared at the painting. It was a family portrait that was painted when Elsa and I were still best friends, "Princess Anna?" I turned as I saw Gerda approaching me.

She gives me a look of pity and at first I wonder why until a felt something wet on my cheek and I realized I was slowly starting to cry. Whipping my face furiously I say, "Yes Gerda?"

"Your mother and father sent me to tell you that it is time to get ready dear."

"Get ready? For what?"

"The gathering that your parents are having." Gerda said softly and without another word she leads me back into my room to get ready.

Despite the gates being closed, father still has these small gatherings with other dignitaries from time to time. I am required to attend, because I am supposed to be learning about this type of thing. Elsa is also required to attend because she is the heir, however we do not talk…nor does she even acknowledge my existence. It is like I am invisible to her. No matter how I try to apologize for whatever I did, I do not even get a smile or anything. So I eventually learned to let it go…to let her go even though it pains me greatly.

"King Agar of Arendelle." Kai announces sometime later to the people in the room.

My father comes out at one corner and once he stands by his chair at the table, Kai announces, "Queen Idun of Arendelle." My mother looks at me softly, she must know where my mind is because she takes my hand and gives it a soft squeeze before entering to stand next to my father.

I close my eyes as Kai then announces, "Princess Elsa of Arendelle."

I open my eyes as Elsa appears. She has gotten pretty, like very pretty. The only thing I could see that is missing is the light that used to shine in her eyes. I see her subconsciously playing with her gloved hands as she stands on the other side of father and again I am brought back to the portrait in the hallway as Kai says, "Princess Anna of Arendelle."

I enter and stand next to my mother, but I look at Elsa who is avoiding any form of contact with me. As we sit to eat the portrait comes to my mind and I again try and catch Elsa's eye, but I get nothing from her. I pick at my plate and eat as father and mother talk with the other adults in the room. Oh Elsa what did we do? What did I do? I think to myself, hoping that she is picking up anything from me as I try and get any read on her, I used to know my place was a spot next to you; I think bitterly as I try to convey the message to her.

Finally when it was coming to dessert, Elsa asks to be excused and father grants her permission and she abruptly leaves the table and I could only watch in slight shock and sadness. Am I really that much of a plague to her? Granted that was a record because she never made it past the first course with me in the room. Of course I have tried searching the room for an empty seat that is far enough away from her so she could eat with us without me being too close, but somehow she would always end up leaving. Tonight though it couldn't be helped because of the dignitaries in the room eating with us.

I frown into my tea as I continue listening to the babble about some place called 'Weaseltown' or something like that, but my mind continues to drift as I continue thinking about my sister. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I made my appearance, as well as Elsa, I do not see why I need to stay, "Excuse me? Mother, Father may I please be excused as well?"

They looked at me and nodded. I did my whole etiquette stuffy motions that are used to bid the dignitaries a pleasant evening and ran out to try and catch up to Elsa. Approaching the door, I heaved a sigh and knocked. Of course like always I do not get any response from my now thirteen year old sister, "Elsa please, hear me out." Nothing, but did I expect anything? No not really, "I am sorry. I would have taken a seat further away from you, but there weren't any obviously."

Nothing, but silence. I tried not to not feel the disappointment that was bubbling up in my stomach, because I was used to it. She has been keeping silent since I was five, so why was I even bothering anymore? "I tried to get a read on you earlier. Remember when we would always know what each other was feeling? Well that was why I kept stealing glances. I wanted to get something from you…anything really; but I failed 'cause lately I don't even know what page you're on."

Silence still, although I swear I heard movement. Which was good I guess, because I least I knew I was not talking to an empty room, although I guess I would not know it. I turned my back on the door and was about to leave, but for some reason I felt compelled to say more, "Elsa please. I do not understand. I used to think that we had a simple complication…some sort of miscommunication that led to this fall-out. I have so many things that I wish you knew, but Elsa you have so many walls that I can't break through. Please, give me something! Anything that made you hate me so much!"

I knew I was yelling at this point, which caused Gerda and Kai to run around the corner and pulled me away from the door. I tired pull out of their grip, but to no avail. Finally about a couple minutes later, I was in my room with father and mother standing before me. I could not look at them, and as they looked at me all I could say as I curled up in bed was, "I give up."

A few nights later, I found myself in a crowded room again filled with dignitaries, father is making his announcement that Elsa would be considered my parents' heir to the throne. I mean is it really any surprise? She was born first and is older, but I guess it had to go down on some official record or something. I do not know, nor do I really care; but yet here we are as they were holding a mini celebration. Although what is there to celebrate? The room is crowed and everyone is talking, but us. Elsa and I…we're not speaking. But as I look over at her expressionless face there is one thing I was dying to know: is it killing her like it's killing me?

As I looked into the crowed as the dignitaries are laughing and congratulating my parents I am brought back to my previous thought from a few nights ago; I would have told them (my kids, my prince, people in general) about us, but now I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it (whatever 'it' is) all broke down, and the story of us…I again look at Elsa, looks a lot like a tragedy now. As the night is coming to a close, Elsa again asks to be excused and as I watch her retreating figure, I wonder about the next chapter.

_**Elsa- 18 Anna- 15**_

It has been a couple months since our parents' tragic deaths at sea and I was left all alone to prepare their funeral. Elsa had not even bothered to come nor even be there for me, and yet here I am standing next to her in a room filled with other dignitaries. These people were here to bid their condolences since they were unable to make it to the funeral when they were supposed to.

I wanted to say something, whisper something, anything to her; but I stayed silent and tried to hold back more tears. I had shed plenty of them as I had cried outside her door, the door that I swore I had given up on five years ago. As I had tried to conceal my emotional turmoil that was threatening to explode, I could swear that I felt someone looking at me. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Elsa playing with her gloves. It was almost as if she was fighting the urge to reach out for my hand. However I make no motion to acknowledge her and could only think that mother and father were gone and…how'd we end up this way?

Seriously, how the heck did we end up this way? Her nervous habit was starting to make me pull at my clothes and trying to look busy, as she was doing her best to avoid me. Like clockwork as I watched Elsa whisper something to Kai and he announces the end of the gathering, I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us. Here she was just a few steps away from me and I was losing my mind, but as we watched the dignitaries bow and leave she continued to hold her pride. I could not help but feel mad at Elsa! She was holding her pride like she should've held me!

However that anger dissipated as Elsa started to walk away without even looking at me as the last dignitary left, and I was suddenly scared and couldn't move. Why am I scared? There was nothing to be afraid of in this almost empty room…and yet there was. It was like my mind forced Elsa's retreating figure into slow motion and I suddenly knew, I'm scared to see the ending of all of this and before Elsa could fully leave the room I called out to her, "Why are we pretending this is nothing?"

Elsa suddenly stopped. Well that was new, she is actually acknowledging me…kind of. Great, now I do not know how to continue. I mean I'd tell her I miss her but I don't know how. I continued to stare at her, hoping she'd say something back, but all around us was deafening silence and I've never heard silence quite this loud as I stared at her back.

I tentatively took a step toward her, and again she did not move. So I mentally sighed and said, "It's like I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking." I saw her flinch a bit and watched her play with her hands. She still did not turn around and I swear I felt the room drop in temperature, "I guess I just am dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me?"

"Anna," I would have gasped, but I could not make a sound as I heard my sister speak for the first time in forever, "please I am sorry. I just can't right now."

Before she could move, I quickly stepped in front of her and blocked her path to the exit. I was not letting her leave. I have done that for far too long; but as she stared at me with sadness, fear, and there was something else…regret, I once again found myself not knowing what to say, since the twist of fate when it (our bond perhaps?) all broke down. However whatever 'it' was, did not matter because it was official: the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.

I watched as she quickly schooled her face into something that was expressionless, "I have work to do Anna. Let me pass." Her voice was now indifferent as she tried to stare me down.

I kept my ground and did not move, I did not care anymore. I wanted answers…I needed answers. As of right now if anyone were to walk into the room, it would have looked like a contest, of who can act like they care less. I did not care what work she had to do, much like she couldn't care less about me. As fast as I thought that, I immediately regretted thinking it; after all I had liked it better when she was on my side, protecting me from trouble and just being there for me. Now here we were in the middle of the room about to face off like we were enemies or something.

Enemies…out of the corner of my eye I see a suite of armor and I heaved a sigh, "As you wish…your majesty." I stepped aside, and I swear I saw Elsa about to say something as her face softened into a form of regret.

"Thank you." She eventually whispered out and I saw her raise her hand as if to touch my shoulder, but she lowered it.

As she started to walk toward the door I started to say, "The battle's in your hands now."

"What?" Elsa asks as she stops to look at me curiously.

I do not know what made me say that, but I did not stop, "I wanted to let you know that I am giving the battle over to you. However," I walked passed her this time and entered the hallway as she followed, "I would lay my armor down if you said you'd rather love than fight."

I did not look back at her as she tried to call my name, by the sound of her voice I guess there was so many things that she wished I knew, but in my mind I knew that the story of us might be ending soon.

_**Elsa- 21 Anna- 18**_

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle." Kai announced to the room filled with people.

For the first time in forever the gates were open as Elsa was just crowned Queen. All of Arendelle clapped as I watched Elsa walk gracefully into the ball room.

We had not spoken in three years, not since that time in the room. I did my best to avoid her, hoping that she would seek me out just like I sought her out for thirteen years; however just like before I gave up.

"Princess Anna of Arendelle." I jumped when my name was called and I proceeded to enter the room nervously. I was standing further away from Elsa, but Kai led me closer, "Here? Are you sure? I do not think I am supposed to...Okay." I say suddenly as he placed me really _**close**_ to my sister.

I step away once chatter begins to pick up and for a moment my mind goes into overdrive as I am once again standing alone in a crowded room and I know we're not going to be speaking any time soon. I mean I wonder if it is killing her like it's been killing me. I was hoping to meet my prince and have kids someday, but again I wouldn't know what to say, since the twist of fate when our bond all broke down, because the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy.

"Hi." I jumped and looked around to see who spoke, and when I looked at Elsa she was smiling softly at me.

"Hi me…?" I thought we were not speaking, but seeing that she was waiting for a response I immediately respond, "Oh. Um. Hi." I guess it was killing her like was killing me.

She looks me over as if this is the first time she is seeing me…well that is because it is like the first time she is seeing me, "You look beautiful."

The next thing I know I am having a conversation…a real full conversation with my sister! I couldn't believe it, but it was not before long that I should have realized that it was just too good to be true, "I wish it could be like this all the time." I start to say as I motioned around us. The open gates, our closeness, everything thing.

I see her smile at the thought, "Me too." But as fast as she said that, she took it back, "But it can't."

She turns away from me and I wanted to kick myself. I blew it! The one time I am actually close to my sister and I blew it! However I had to know, if she was going to shut me out again, I just had to know, "Why not?"

"If…it just can't." She said as she gives me a pity look while her back was turned as if she was trying to protect herself from me.  
>I didn't know what to say so all I said was, "Excuse me." And I left her this time. This was a sign…this was definitely a twist of fate and this time I knew we're going down, and there was no doubt about it as the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now. The end.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So what did you all think? I had listened to this song a lot to try and match it out as to what I had in my head. Well I think the song speaks for itself for those time frames, because what would Anna say to her future prince or even people if they asked about her sister? It really was a tragedy. Their story started out sweet and at least in those moments it was a tragedy. Well see you all on the flip side.


End file.
